musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Frank Engeln
Frank Engeln (geb. Dornseifer; * 18. Juni 1966 in Rheine) ist ein deutscher Musiker, Musikpädagoge und Komponist. Er ist vor allem als Komponist von Theatermusik in Norddeutschland bekannt. Seit 2002 unterrichtet er Musik, Geschichte und Informatik. Er lebt in Salzbergen seit 2012. Leben Nach dem Abitur studierte er Musik (Querflöte, Klavier), Geschichte später Informatik. Während des Studiums nahm er ein Studium der Kirchenmusik aus, was er aber wieder abbrach. Noch während des Studiums fing er an Musik für Rundfunk und Kino zu schreiben, entdeckte aber seine Liebe zum Theater. 1993 schrieb er die erste Musik zu dem Theaterstück "Die verzauberten Brüder". Ab 1996 beendete er die Tätigkeit als Komponist für Rundfunkmusik und widmete sich ganz der Theatermusik. Von 1993–2006 leitete er seinen gegründeten „Wolkenklang Verlag“ für Theater und Musik. In dieser Zeit folgten einige Konzertreisen u.a. 1994 nach China, Shanghai, wo er mit einem Ensemble Deutschland bei dem „Children´s Culture and Art Festival“ vertrat. Mit der gleichen Gruppe ging es 1995 nach Marokko, Casablanca. Gespielt und aufgeführt wurde seine Bearbeitung der Zauberflöte „Ein Spiel mit der Zauberflöte“. Auf der Konzertreise 2000 nach Japan, Toyama, wurde das Stück „Stell Dir vor“ unter der Leitung von Norbert Radermacher uraufgeführt. Ebenfalls in 2000 stellte er sein Projekt „Klangturm“ auf der EXPO in Hannover aus. Nach der Hochzeit 1996 nahm er den Namen seiner Frau an. Er leitete von 1994 bis heute zahlreiche Workshops zu den Themen Musiktheater, Tontechnik, Kabarett und Musik im Theater. Er arbeitet jetzt als Musikpädagoge, Klangpädagoge und als freiberuflicher Komponist. Als freiberuflicher Musiker kann er auf eine 18-jährige Bühnenerfahrung in verschiedenen Bands, mit denen er auch im Ausland gastierte, zurückblicken. 1998 spielte er als Querflötensolist mit dem Kammerensemble Münster das Doppelkonzert in C Dur von Luigi Boccherini. Als Privatschüler von Morphius Erapson-Quaye (Ghana) erlernte er afrikanisches Trommeln. Seitdem gibt er auch Kurse und Workshops zum Thema Stomp, Boomwhacker und afrikanische Trommeln. 1996-1999 studierte er bei der Studiengemeinschaft Darmstadt "Java Programmierer" und "Internet publisher sgd (Diplom)". Anschließend arbeitete er bei der Fa. Rheine public (1999 - 2002) als Webdesigner und später als Geschäftsführer. Immer von neuen Ideen angetrieben gründete er 2003 das Lego Mindstormsforum. Es ist das größte deutschsprachige Forum zum Thema Lego Robotik. Aus einem Hobby wurde mehr: Er schrieb vier Bücher zu diesem Thema. Er leitet auch eine Roboter-AG mit der er mehrmals im Jahr an Wettbewerben (u. a. First Lego League, RoboCup) teilnimmt. Seit 2006 arbeitet er an der Oberschule Salzbergen. Als Musiker spielt er in kleinen Clubs und Kneipen die Musik von Jethro Tull und als Barde oder Musiker mittelalterliche Musik . Als Komponist und Referent für Bühnenmusik ist er weiterhin tätig. Werke Kompositionen unter Frank Dornseifer "Ein musikalisches Bilderbuch", Rheine: Frank Engeln; Laer: Fono-Schallplattengesellschaft, Vertrieb, 2003; "Impressionen" (11 romantische Klavierstücke), Dornseifer, Frank - Rheine : Otvari Publishing, c 1998; "Es-Gewohnheiten" (Klavier Solo) Dornseifer, Frank; "Etüden, Kl. op. 38" Dornseifer, Frank; "Die Minute" (Klavier solo) Dornseifer, Frank; "Der Liederkoffer", Dornseifer, Frank - Rheine: Wolkenklang-Verlag, 1998; MC "Die Schöne und das Biest" Dornseifer, Frank - Rheine: Frank Dornseifer, 1996; MC "Lieder von Emma und ihren Freunden" Dornseifer, Frank. - Rheine: Frank Dornseifer, 1995; MC "Lieder vom kleinen König und seinem bunten Reich" Dornseifer, Frank. - Rheine : Frank Dornseifer, 1995; "Aufstehen" (Klavier solo) Dornseifer, Frank - Rheine: Wolkenklang-Verlag, c 1992 ; "Neue Klaviermusik" Dornseifer, Frank - Rheine: Wolkenklang-Verlag Kompositionen zu folgenden Bühnenstücken * 1992: Die verzauberten Brüder (Lingen) * 1993: Ronja Räubertochter, Räuber Hotzenplotz, Die Nacht der Gaukler * 1994: Pippi Langstrumpf, Das kunterbunte Königreich, Hilfe die Herdmanns kommen, Ein Spiel mit der Zauberflöte * 1995: Am Anfang war der Apfel, Jim Knopf und Lukas der Lokomotivführer, Das Dschungelbuch, Misery, Lachend geht die Welt zu Grunde * 1996: Die Schöne und das Biest*, Peter Pan, Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo * 1997: Die Schleswig Holstein Saga, Pinocchio*, Urmel aus dem Eis * 1998: Aladin und die Wunderlampe*, Die Welle, Biene Maja, Schmetterlinge sind frei, „Little Forest Friends“ Theaterstück für die Firma LEGO, im Centro in Oberhausen. * 1999: Arielle, die Meerjungfrau*, Die bunte Welt, Aladin und die Wunderlampe(andere Version als 1998) * 2000: Pettersson und Findus, König der Löwen, Kasper Hauser, Beginn des Musicals „Faust & Medine“ * 2001: Cinderella*, Der Glöckner von Notre-Dame * 2002: Pippi Langstrumpf, Vincent van Gogh (arr.) * 2003: Pettersson und Findus * 2004: Die kleine Hexe * 2005: Michel aus Lönneberga * 2006: Jim Knopf und Lukas der Lokomotivführer, „Nussknacker und Mausekönig (arr.)“ * 2007: Wickie (arr.), „Jedermann“ * 2008: Pippi Langstrumpf (arr.) * 2009: Les Misérables (Musical) (bearbeitet als Singspiel für die Waldbühne Ahmsen) * 2010: Das Dschungelbuch (bearbeitet als Singspiel für die Waldbühne Ahmsen) * 2011: Ronja Räubertochter neu bearbeitete Version von 1993 * 2012: Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge* * 2015: Peter Pan * Diese Theatermusiken mit Textbüchern sind im Plausus Verlag, Bonn, verlegt. als Autor Als Autor schrieb er die Bücher "Musiktheaterarbeit mit Schülern", Wolkenklang Verlag Rheine, ISBN 3934115055 , 62+3 Sketche, Wolkenklang Verlag Rheine, 2003, ISBN 3934115152, sowie mehrere Notenbücher – (u.a. Impressionen (Jaguar Records)) und Kammermusik. Als Autor schrieb er 2008/2009 4 Handbücher zum Thema „Programmieren mit Lego Mindstorms NXT“ http://www.nxt-roboter.de. Diese Bücher sind die ersten deutschsprachigen Bücher zu diesem Thema. Erschienen und verlegt bei VS Möbel GmbH & Co. KG. Die Einzeltitel lauten: "Lehrerhandbuch NXT in der Schule - Ausgabe 2009" , "Programmieren mit NXC", "NXT-G 2.0 Meßwerterfassung", "Programmieren mit RobotC - Grundlagen", "Rätsel um den NXT und die Robotik" , "Scratch me if you can! - ein Ideenbuch". 2011 erschienen die Fachbücher: "Unterrichtspraxis mit qfix Robotern", welches bei qfix.de und "Programmieren mit Enchanting (Scratch basierend), Lego© Nxt Mindstorms", welches über nxt-roboter.de vertrieben wird. als Sprecher 4 CD zur Wahrnehmungstrennschärfeübungen und Wortverständnistraining – Hilfe bei Rechtschreibschwäche und Sprechblockaden Aufgenommen im eigen Studio. Erschienen im VAK Verlags GmbH, Freiburg Auszeichnungen * 1996: Kulturpreis der Stadt Rheine * 1997: „Beste Musik“ der Waldbühne Ahmsen. * Gewinner des Kompositionswettbewerbs der Stadt Lingen "Let´s fly" für das internationale Weltkindertheaterfest * Preis der Stiftung NiedersachsenMetall 2009 Stirftung NiedersachsenMetall Diskografie: Frank Engeln * Frank Engeln - Impressionen (1998) * Balu der Barde - Mittelalterliche Musik (2010) * Balu der Barde - Vielsaitig ; Musik auf Mountain Dulcime''r (2011) * ''Frank Engeln - Daydreams - Musik zum Träumen (2011) * Frank Engeln - Atlantis - Entspannungsmusik (2011) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Plausus Theaterverlag * Homepage * Waldbühne Ahmsen * Live Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Deutscher Komponist Kategorie:Geboren 1966 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel